legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P10/Transcript
(Slimer and Batty's kids are seen playing with their new toys) Red: *Driving his RC car* Woo hoo! (Green is seen building with his blocks) Green: Almost done with my house! Yellow: Awesome! April will have a place to live! Green: April? Yellow: My doll! Green: But it's my- Yellow: Come on please? Green: *Sigh* Fine. Yellow: Yay! (Yellows come up and sits her doll in the box house) Yellow: *Clapping* Yaaay! Red: *Driving his car* INCOMING! (Green and Yellow notice the car drives very close to the block house but doesn't hit it) Green: H-HEY! Watch out! Red: Oops! Sorry sis! Green: Be careful next time! You almost caused a collapse. Blue: *Making kung fu noises with his action figure* Come on! Someone fight me! Yellow: My doll doesn't fight Blue! Blue: Lame! Yellow: No its not! Blue: Yes it is! Yellow: *Growls* Slimer: Hey what's going on? Yellow: Blue wants to attack my doll! Blue: Hey an action hero needs someone to fight! Green: I want to build a house but Red almost knocked it down! Red: I said I was sorry! Green: You still did it! Red: Accidentally! Pink: *voice* Calm down guys! (The infants look up to see Pink flying with her teddy bear) Pink: We're just having fun right? Green: Yeah. Pink: Then have fun! Slimer: Exactly Pink! Pink: Yeah so let's just enjoy our toys! Red: You're right Pink. Green: Yeah! Slimer: Thank you Pinkie. I hate seeing my kids fight. Pink: No problem mommy! Red: Now then, time to drive off! (Red drives off around the living room) Green: Wanna help me with the rest of the house Yellow? Yellow: Oh yes! (Yellow joins in building up the house with Green) Blue: Well back to search for a worthy opponent for you buddy. (Blue crawls off with his action figure) Slimer: *Smile* Pink: I'm gonna go play with my teddy now mommy! Slimer: Okay sweetie, just be careful. Pink: I will! *Flies off* Batty: So cute. Slimer: Tell me about it. I love these kids! Batty: Me to. *Puts arms around Slimer* They came from you after all. Slimer: Aww Batty. (Slimer and Batty share a quick kiss. Near by Popsicle sees them kiss) Popsicle:.... *Looks over at Grey* (Grey is seen playing with one of the Wolf Pups) Popsicle:..... Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: *Pets the puppy* Aww you're a playful little scamp aren't ya? (The puppy starts to lick Grey who laughs) Popsicle:.....*Sigh* Okay Pop. Let's try this. (Popsicle walks over and sits next to Grey) Popsicle: H-Hey Grey. Grey; *laughing* Oh hey Popsicle! Popsicle: H-H-How's it going? Grey: Great! Christmas has been awesome this year! *To the puppy* Hasn't it little guy? Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: Yeah it has! (The puppy keeps licking) Grey: *Laughing* Popsicle: U-Uhhh, yeah. Cool. (As Grey resumes playing with the puppy Popsicle tries to think) Popsicle: *Thinking* Come on girl! Just talk to him! You've had this crush on him for years, so just strike up a conversation already! Grey: So, how's everything going recently? Popsicle: H-Huh what? Grey: How's everything going? Popsicle: O-Oh g-good! Its all good! Grey: Good. You get what you wanted for Christmas? Popsicle: Yep! Grey: Nice nice. Popsicle:....S-Sooooooo…. Y-Y-You get what you wanted? Grey: Yep! So did mom! Grandma knows just the right gifts. Popsicle: What were they? Grey: I got a nice little snow globe and a new video game! Popsicle: Cool! Grey: Yep! Popsicle:.... Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: Aww you got what you wanted Christmas to huh little buddy? Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: Ha! Yeah you did! Popsicle:... *Thinking* COME ON POP!! SAY SOMETHING!! JUST TALK TO HIM ITS NOT THAT HARD!! Grey: So you wanna do anything? Popsicle: ! Huh? Grey: You wanna do anything? Popsicle: O-Oh! *Blushes a little* W-W-What did you have in mind? Grey: I was thinking about taking this little guy to play in the snow. Right buddy? Puppy #3: *Happy bark* Grey: You wanna join us? Popsicle: *Thinking* Play... In the snow... With Grey? …. SAY YES!!! SAY IT!!!! *Outloud* I-I'd love to. Grey: Great! Let's go! Puppy #3: *Bark* Popsicle: O-Okay! (The three get up and go outside) Grey: Alright! (The puppy runs around happily) Puppy #3: *Barking* Grey: Let's get started! (The three go to play. The scene then cuts to Erin and Jack sitting together in their bed) Erin: *Happy hum* Jack: This has been a good Christmas so far. Erin: Yep. Rocky: I love it! (Rocky is seen playing with his toys) Erin: Heh. (Rose then enters the room) Rose: Hey guys! Erin: Hey Rosie! Rose: You two having a good time? Jack: Yep! Rose: Great! (Murphy is seen reading a book) Murphy: Ooooo. Rose: Good book huh? Murphy: Yeah. So much new stuff too! Rose: Glad you like it! Murphy: *Nods* Erin: Say, where'd Grey go Rosie? Rose: Outside with Popsicle and one of the puppies. Erin: Ah. Jack: Alright. Rose: *Nods* (The scene then cuts to the infants playing around) Green: Aaaaand.....done! (The house is seen complete) Green: Perfect! Yellow: Now she's got the perfect home! (Yellow places her doll down in the house) Yellow: Nice and safe! Green: Yep! (Red is seen driving around) Red: WOO!!! (Red drives around for a bit more before his remote stops working) Red: Huh? (Red sees the low battery marker is glowing) Red: Low battery? Crap I knew I shouldn't have used the batteries from the TV remote! (Red then sees himself uncontrollably driving toward the house) Red: *Gasp* Move out of the way! Green: Hm? Red: I can't control it! The batteries are dead! Green and Yellow: AHHHH!! (Green and Yellow jump out of the way as the RC heads to the house) Red: OH NO!! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts